Totaly Tony
by pingulover
Summary: What if tony didn't come back from the portal? All of Tony's machine and weapons have disappeared, and no one knows how. It's as if by magic.. Then 2 years later, a UFO comes to earth, and the avengers go to check it out. it's got a human body in it, and a note. Dear avengers, I think you might want him back, with love, the nighthawks…R&R please,
1. prolouge

**disclaimer: I don't own the avengers, or any other marvel movies and characters. **

* * *

The world watched in silence as Iron Man flew through the portal with the missile.

Waiting,

Waiting,

Waiting…

The portal closed with a pop. Tony Stark had died sacrificing himself for the world, that had been terribly, terribly wrong about him. The rest of the Avengers swallowed, As the chitari broke down around them. Manhattan, and the rest of the world had been saved.

At such a small price-really, one life for 7 million.

But it felt like the biggest price there could be.

But that was the price of war. Loses on both sides. A deathly silence filled the air, as the world acknowledged the death of Tony Stark.

It was broken all too quickly.

* * *

Director Fury felt no remorse at all, and ordered his agents to break into every single house Tony Stark owned, and strip the place.

But it was too late. Every single weapon and design, had disappeared, every iron man suit detonated to and self-destructed, even the AI, which fury requested for personally, had blown its self-up. 'Rather than have Fury's dirty mits on it' as tony might just say. One printer, in stark tower, printed out one last page, then, crashed.

Then the whole top 20 floors exploded, interrupting the silence.

The avengers rushed to the base of the tower, and a single sheet of paper fluttered down, landing next to Hawkeye, who picked it up.

**_Dear Fury._**

**_With love,_**

**_Tony Stark_**

* * *

Clint cracked a small bitter smile.

Totally Tony.

* * *

**i know its short, but it's a prologue!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Tony died because you wanted to make weapons of mass destruction, out of an _alien_ power source, that resulted in Tony's death, and as soon as he dies, _you raid his houses looking for weapons of mass destruction?"_ came the incredulous voice of Bruce banner, who was one the edge of hulking out.

Fury sighed. He didn't have time for this! He needed to be tracking those weapons

"I appreciate that t-"

"No you don't!" Bruce snapped back. "The only reason Tony died in the first place was your fault! And you haven't even spared a thought about him, just wanting his weapons!" Bruce's eyes were getting dangerously green now, as he slowly lost control.

"Mr Banner!" yelled Fury. "Please remove yourself from this room and calm down, before any more lives are wasted!" he snapped. Bruce didn't say a word as he stormed out the room, until he stopped in the door way, and stared at him.

"Even Tony knew it." And he threw the sheet of paper at Fury as he left. Fury opened it and saw the note.

"Damn you, Stark, damn you…"

* * *

Tony's funeral was a small thing, in the middle a of a nature reserve, on the top of a cliff, overlooking the sea. Many might of criticized the place, for tony was a city person, but due to his contribution towards green energy, it was nature that would be his resting place. A few people gathered round his tombstone- there was no body, a simple ebony black marble structure, engraved in gold writing, and the iron man helmet in a red coppery metal,

* * *

**Tony Stark**

**Rest in Peace**

**If we cant protect the earth**

** You can be damn well sure we'll avenge it **

**1970-2012**

* * *

The only indication of it being a heroes grave, was the helmet and the quote, that he had said to Loki. It was hidden from the cities, so no one who come and graffiti on it either. There was no ceremonial service- tony was not a religious man. Just a small gathering of people to say their last words. Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and Rhodey. In the solemnest silence of sunset, they all touched the grave, said any last words, then got on the jet and left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! (longer this time, as requested by a reviewer.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the marvel movies or characters.**

* * *

The Quinjet landed on the dusty dessert floor. Shutting down its engines, the Avengers hoped out, clad in dessert-ware clothes, and equipment.

"Right! We're looking for a space pod, not very big, about the size of a small car. We don't know if it has life in it, or if it's inhabited so once, you find it, tell us, but _stay back!"_ Captain America stressed.

"Bruce?" he asked. Bruce took charge, since he was leading this mission for his scientific knowledge.

"Right, we think the thing came to earth about two days ago, at night. We don't know whether it crashed or not, so it could be a wreck, and really easy to find, of it could be fine, with a normal landing. Nothings come out of it so far, from what we can tell from the satellites, but, for all we know, we could have those invisible aliens again. Look at your monitors constantly, because the thing could be buried, and I don't want any of you coming within 20 metres of it. We're going to spread out, from the Quinjet, in constant communication. If one of our coms goes down, everyone stops, and goes back to base, keeping each other safe comes before finding the craft. We're in the dessert, and could easily get lost."

Steve took over again, directing people out.

"Bruce will stay at the station, and keep in contact with us, Natasha, you go north, Clint, south, I'll go west, Tony-"there was an awkward silence, as everyone swallowed. It was easy to forget the fact there wasn't the shining mass of metal and quick wit behind you protecting your back any more.

There was a flash of colours, and Thor came down from the sky.

"I'll take east." He stated sadly. Steve just gave an awkward nod, and they set off on their tasks.

* * *

It was Natasha who first spotted it. A large, red rounded, sleek kind of pod, about the size of a smart car. Immediately, she contacted the others. After deeming it safe, by many different prices of equipment, the avengers were allowed to go near it and see if they could find out what it was. They first thing they noticed, was the note, written in English. Thor drew in a breath, making all the other Avengers stare at him.

"What is it?" asked Clint, warily.

"That's sign." Said Thor, frowning. "That's the sign of the Nighthawks."

"Has anyone else noticed the pod is 'addressed' to us?" questioned Natasha, signing air brackets round the address, as she pointed to the pod. They all peered over it- Natasha was right.

* * *

_Dear Avengers,_

_We thought you might be missing him,_

_And want him back. _

_Love__** (place the nighthawks sign here)**_

* * *

"Should we open it?" asked Steve.

"No. it could have something dangerous inside we haven't found yet." Warned Bruce.

"Umm, guys…"began Clint.

"We should open it. The nighthawks are no danger to us, and would never send us something bad, unless we did something bad and knew it."

"GUYS!" Stressed Clint. They all looked at him. He swallowed.

"We already know what's in it." He stated weakly.

"What is it Man of Hawk?" questioned Thor. Clint looked at them all bleakly.

"Come and see for yourself…" Clint pointed down to a glass window, in front of where he was standing. They crowded around him, and gasped.

"But that's impossible!" Stuttered Natasha. She looked at Bruce. "Isn't it?" Bruce frowned. They looked at Thor.

"Thor, who exactly are the Nighthawks?"

Thor looked pleasantly amused.

"Come friends, I'll tell you it all when we get back, and get man of iron out of the space pod…"

* * *

**ta da! TONYS BACK! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own and of marvels movies or characters**

* * *

Once the Avengers had got back to the SHIELD base, and Fury had joined them in the debriefing room, they sat down, and Fury not-so-politely asked Thor about what the hell was going on.

"As you know, my friends, that son of Stark has returned from the dead. Many of you are confused about how it happened and who the Nighthawks are." Fury growled impatiently.

"Get on with it!" he scowled. Thor smiled.

"I'll start with who the Nighthawks are. As you know, there is life beyond earth, like me."

"The nine realms." Stated Natasha.

"Indeed. But the nine realms is just a small pocket of a much bigger universe that's full of different galaxies and planets, and stars. From what I know, in most of these far off planets and galaxies, there is life. Much as there is here. Most are peaceful, and a hundred '_light years'-_is that what you call them?- nd are a hundred light years away from earth,, with no intention of harming this earth. Over half can space travel, to different planets, and places, and like all, they have different leaders, alliances, and wars. But in order to keep general peace, there is a kind of universal royal family- the nighthawks. They are an extremely powerful family, and most of the family, like Asguardians, are powerful immortals. They originate from the creator of the universe. They serve as peer mediators, police, banks, warriors, whatever is needed to keep the universe in check. Every couple of millennia, there is a massive war, between a whole galaxy, that affects the outside galaxies and life to much, and direct interception is needed. They will help the right side, to win the war, or mediate it, and draw peace truces and alliances. My guess is, that while man of iron blew up the mother ship of the chitari, the nighthawks were attacking it too, and they found him after the battle, and revived him." Stated Thor. Director Fury looked about to blow his top.

"What if they are a threat to earth, you're asking us to trust the people we've never met, and probably kidnapped stark and have given him back and have a plan to use stark to take over the universe again!" complained Fury. Thor let out a loud, laugh.

"And you midguardains call us paranoid! Erath is the first planet- they would not destroy the most powerful planet in the universe, which they have protected for as long as humans have lived! There are a few planets I'm sure that would love to take over earth, but the nighthawks have stopped them countless times! Also, the nighthawks are lots of things, but they are never evil" he warned. "They would never possess our metal man!"

"I don't like it. There are too many gaps, and ifs." Fury frowned. Thor hummed in thought.

"The best way to the whole story is to open the pod, and wake up man of iron. I can assure you the nighthawks would never be a threat to us. I swear it upon the all father, himself." Fury's face displayed the tiniest bit of expression, as his eye brows raised in shock. To swear on the all father was the most serious oath you could make. Fury had no choice but to trust the thunder god.

"Fine!" sighed Fury "You can do it, but it doesn't mean I don't like it." He grumbled.

* * *

They all got up, and walked over to the science department, where scientists were looking over the pod. Thor marched straight towards it with no problem, and pressed the button, that had 'unlock' written on it. The whole thing glowed for a second, and the top slowly opened, with a loud hiss, of the air lock being opened. Deathly silence filled the room, as all the scientists gapped at Thor.

A sudden moan broke the silence. And a familiar voice broke out,

"I am never using a transport pod ever again." Tony stark, in all his undead glory, sat up, vaulted out of the pod, and stretched, his whole body complaining as he stretched-all his bones clicking loudly. Everyone couldn't help but wince. He pulled a few more poses; everyone wincing again as he did so, then looked at the Avengers and Fury directly in the eye, and just said, with a stance that clearly read _'what now?'_

"So?"


End file.
